(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the production of a metallic substrate having a biocompatible surface and to the substrate that is produced by means of said method.
(2) Description of Related Art
A method is known from DE 199 44 970 C1, in which method an implant or a substrate made of titanium or Ti alloy is treated with a calcium salt melt to obtain a biocompatible surface. As a result, 1-2 μm layers of Ca4Ti3O10 are formed.